In a place where electromagnetic compatibility testing is performed, on the one hand, a monitoring camera performs a real-time monitoring on a test area and a test sample, and on the other hand, an electromagnetic compatibility testing device tests the test sample and generates test data or a test report; commonly, the test report cannot be displayed in a monitoring video in real time. A monitoring personnel needs to watch the monitoring video on the one hand, and then record the test data in a test software when abnormality is found; or observe the monitoring video when abnormal data is seen. In this way, there will be a time difference between the monitoring video and the test data, and accurate detection results cannot be recorded.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an electromagnetic compatibility test system and method for displaying data on the screen, so as to realize that the test data and the monitoring video are displayed synchronously.